OC Heroes and Villains
by Black Raider
Summary: Po has lost the Dragon Scroll. Now, Rik-Zi and many other evil OCs are after it. Black Raider has sent Mei the lioness to gather an army of good OCs to fight back. Read first chapter for more details. Read&Review!
1. Calling All OCs!

Chapter One- Calling All OCs!

Black Raider waltzed into the Jade Palace kitchen in the form of a teenage werewolf with golden fur and emerald green eyes. Shifu, the Furious Five, Po, and Lin were waiting for her.

"Good morning!" Black Raider said cheerfully. "I trust all has been well?"

"Indeed it has." Shifu said.

"Alright gang, you know what's next." Black Raider pulled out a green camouflage covered notebook and a green sharpie. "Time for a status update."

"Oh yippee." Po groaned. Black Raider growled and hit him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"As I was saying, it's time to hear an update." Black Raider said. "Shifu and Tigress, how's Lin doing with her training and raising her?"

"She's doing great." Tigress said.

"She hasn't been attacked since Bā hén's attack." Shifu added. "But she is starting to breathe sparks, so I think fire breathing is in her future."

"Lin breathe fire!" The little black dragon exclaimed. She blew some sparks at Po, who yelped.

"Lin, easy there." Black Raider chuckled.

"K." Lin said.

"Alright, Lin is good." Black Raider muttered, writing in her notebook. "Furious Five, how is training?"

"Doing great." Monkey said.

"No one's been hurt." Crane added.

"Well, I almost fell into one of the tubes in the Fiery Field of Death." Mantis grumbled.

"My bad." Viper admitted.

"That's okay." Black Raider laughed. "Furious Five training: good to go." The golden werewolf turned to the Dragon Warrior. "Po how's the guardian of the Dragon Scroll?"

"Great!" Po exclaimed. "Not a single person can take the scroll from me!"

"Then where is it?" Shifu asked. Po ran to his room to get the Dragon Scroll. He didn't come back with it for an hour.

"What took you so long?" Viper asked. Po acted like he didn't hear her. Black Raider took the Dragon Scroll and crushed it into a crumpled ball of paper.

Actually, it _was _paper.

Po had made a fake Dragon Scroll container out of paper.

"Panda, where's the Dragon Scroll?" Shifu asked. Everyone stared at the panda. Finally, he blurted it out.

"I lost it!" Po said.

"You did what?!" Black Raider yelled.

"I lost it." Po said. "I left it on a ledge and I kicked the scroll of the ledge and I couldn't find it."

"Po, do you have any idea what will happen once somebody finds out about that?" Tigress asked.

"But you already know." Po said.

"She means bandits." Crane said.

"Bad Dragon Warrior." Lin said.

"Look, we just have to find the scroll before someone else does." Shifu said. Then, Zeng came crash-landing into the room, handing a scroll to Black Raider. She picked it up and read it.

"Too late." Black Raider said. "I just got word from a friend of mine. A Fanfiction author named mcgormanp, saying that one of their OCs is after the scroll."

"Who?" Po asked.

"A giant Chinese salamander named Rik-Zi." Black Raider said.

"I remember him." Shifu grumbled. "I hate that guy so much."

"Ok, we shouldn't panic." Viper said.

"Even if mcgormanp also says that other author's OCs are also trying to get the scroll?" Black Raider asked.

"Now we should panic." Mantis said.

"No, we shouldn't." Black Raider said. "I'll get one of my own OCs to gather an army to fight Rik-Zi. We'll get the scroll back."

"Who will you get?" Lin asked.

"I'm thinking I'd get Mei to do it." Black Raider said. "She's trained well with armies."

"Sounds good." Shifu said.

"Alright, so all of you are to stay here at the palace and I'll go get Mei." Black Raider said. Everyone obeyed and Black Raider wrote a message for all Fanfiction authors to see:

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION AUTHORS IN THE KUNG FU PANDA ARCHIVE!

Apparently the Dragon Warrior (aka, Po the biggest dingbat around) has lost the Dragon Scroll. The evil (and very crazy) Rik-Zi the salamander is after it. He is gathering an army to steal the Dragon Scroll. If you are reading this, Black Raider's army needs OCs to help. Black Raider's army will be led by Mei the lioness. Please PM me to join the army!

Black Raider printed about a hundred of the messages and sent them out.

Little did she know that Rik-Zi had gotten a hold of half of the flyers and changed them so people would join his army instead of Mei's.

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION AUTHORS IN THE KUNG FU PANDA ARCHIVE!

The foolish Dragon Warrior has finally lost his precious Dragon Scroll. I, Rik-Zi, am willing to share the power of the Dragon Scroll to whoever joins my army. Black Raider is forming an army with Mei the lioness as the leader. Join my army, and I will give you anything you desire when I get the limitless power of the Dragon Scroll. Join Rik-Zi's army now!

So now, if you wish to have one (or all) of your OCs in one of the armies, PM Black Raider (or review this story). Please include the following:

Name, species, clothing, personality, and fighting style. If there is anything else Black Raider should know, say so. By the way, if you're putting in an evil OC, please tell why they want the Dragon Scroll.

Please help!

Rik-Zi _must _have the Dragon Scroll!

Wait,_ Mei _must have the Dragon Scroll.

Oh, whatever!

Just read and review this so that Mei has some good OCs in her army!

No, read and review so _Rik-Zi _has some evil OCs in his army!

Wait.

What?

ARGH!

Ok.

Just read and review please.


	2. Ichi and Fu

_I own none of the characters except Mei and me._

Chapter Two- Ichi and Fu

After Black Raider sent the messages, she immediately sent Mei out to find the Dragon Scroll. The lioness dressed in loose black pants, a black T-shirt, and black fingerless gloves. She also grabbed her metal fan and set out.

She wandered around for a long time before Mei finally found the Dragon Scroll stuck in a high tree branch.

"Too easy." She said. Mei unsheathed her claws and started to climb up.

But before she could touch the Dragon Scroll, a slimy hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Mei got up quickly to face her attacker. It was a giant Chinese salamander.

"Rik-Zi, back off!" Mei said, taking a stance. "That scroll is mine."

"I beg to differ!" Rik-Zi said.

"Then why aren't you on your knees?" Mei taunted.

"Because." Rik-Zi laughed a maniacal (and not very good) laugh. Then he lunged, and he and Mei engaged in a furious battle. Mei snarled as she fought, trying to hit Rik-Zi with everything she had. But no matter what she did, the little salamander seemed to be immune to injury. After a while, Mei stopped to catch her breath when Rik-Zi suddenly disappeared into the bushes. Mei took another stance and listened intently. She turned around and around, waiting for Rik-Zi. Suddenly, Rik-Zi lunged, slamming Mei against a tree. He prepared himself for a final blow, and Mei braced herself.

"Crimson Bullets!"

Rik-Zi was blasted away and Mei looked over to where the bullets of fire had come from. She was surprised to see two black and white dog twins standing there. Both of them had mp3's. One dog, obviously a boy, had black outfit, a scarf with a skull symbol on it, and yellow crosses on his pants. The other dog, a girl, wore black and white outfit. The boy had a sword and a broadsword on his back and the girl had a harp. Both of them had duel guns.

Rik-Zi got up quickly, ignoring Mei to attack the dogs.

"Who do you think you are?" Rik-Zi demanded.

"We are the ones who are going to kick your butt." The girl dog said. She raised her harp. "Holy Arrow!" An arrow shot out and hit Rik-Zi, almost knocking him unconscious. The giant salamander growled and got up, swaying a bit from the arrow.

"This isn't over yet!" he cried. "I'll get that scroll!" Rik-Zi leaped away to run.

Instead, Rik-Zi ran into a tree.

He staggered back before diving into the bushes.

"Ow!" he cried. "I ran into a rock!" The two dogs and Mei exchanged weird looks.

"Well, I guess introductions are necessary." Mei said. "I am Mei. Black Raider sent me to find the Dragon Scroll, gathering OCs to help me."

"Well, our author klonoakazeno sent us to Black Raider so we'd join you to get the scroll back." The boy dog said. "And Black Raider sent us here. My name is Ichi."

"I'm his twin sister, Fu." The girl dog said.

"Well, thanks for coming to help." Mei said. "But I've already got the scroll."

"Where is it?" Ichi asked excitedly. Mei pointed up.

"Up on that branch in that tree." she said. Ichi and Fu looked up and frowned.

"Where?" Fu asked. Mei looked up and her jaw dropped.

The Dragon Scroll was gone.

"Where is it?" Mei asked.

"Well, Rik-Zi is almost knocked out, so he didn't take it." Fu said.

"So I guess it fell out and rolled away." Ichi said.

"Well, I guess we better start looking." Mei said, leading the two dogs off into the forest.

"And let's hope that Rik-Zi doesn't get any more OCs on his side." Fu said.

A/N: Next chapter is not coming until I get at least one more OC coming to either side of the army.


	3. Fray, Kio, and Komodo

Chapter Three- Fray, Kio, and Komodo

While Mei, Ichi, and Fu wandered off, Rik-Zi was sitting in a pool of water, hydrating himself and trying to get to his senses.

"Stupid dogs." He muttered. "The next time I see them I'm gonna run them thru with a spear!"

"You know that won't work."

Rik-Zi spun around and saw Komodo leaning against a tree casually.

"Komodo!" Rik-Zi said happily. "How's my big komodo dragon friend?"

"Fine." Komodo said simply. "I heard you were going after the Dragon Scroll."

"Yup." Rik-Zi said proudly. "I plan to flood the Valley of Peace and recreate it in my own twisted way!" The salamander laughed manically.

"Well, I'm in too." Komodo said.

"What?" Rik-Zi asked.

"After I heard Black Raider was gathering good OCs to fight, I got permission from mcgormanp to come down and help you. Mcgormanp also wants me to keep an eye on you so you don't kill yourself." Komodo explained. "Besides, I want the power of the Dragon Scroll to get revenge on Shifu."

"Fine." Rik-Zi grumbled. "But why does mcgormanp worry about me?"

"Because you're a crazy lunatic." Komodo said.

"Enough talking!" Rik-Zi jumped out of the pond, fully hydrated. "Let's go! Mei, who is-"

"I know who Mei is." Komodo said. "I read thru Black Raider's stories when I'm bored."

"Fine." Rik-Zi said. "Mei has two dogs on her side to get the scroll, so we have to hurry!"

*****

"So you guys have these special powers all the time?" Mei asked.

"Well, there was a time when Thantos didn't appear." Ichi admitted.

"But then I came in as Orpheus and kicked butt!" Fu exclaimed. Mei laughed. She had never seen two twins so active.

"Isn't Orpheus a boy?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he can be a boy or a girl." Fu explained. Mei smiled and nodded in understanding.

"So where do you think the scroll is?" Ichi asked.

"Who knows?" Mei said. "We just have to find it before Rik-Zi."

"Let's hope nobody else joins him." Ichi said.

"Come on!" Fu said. "Who would be stupid enough to join a lunatic like Rik-Zi?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Mei, Ichi, and Fu whipped around and saw Rik-Zi and Komodo.

"You best watch what you say about a venomous komodo dragon." Komodo warned.

"Oh please." Fu said. "I could kick your butt any day." To prove it, Fu rushed forward to land a powerful kick. But Komodo grabbed her foot and slammed her into a tree.

"Hey leave my sister alone!" Ichi yelled. He drew his sword and ran to Komodo, but Rik-Zi kicked the dog away.

"You give us the scroll and the dog will live." Komodo threatened.

"You think you'll get the scroll by threatening my life?" Fu asked.

"It was my idea." Rik-Zi said. Komodo growled. "Ok, mostly my idea."

"You just have one problem with that plan." Mei said. "How do you know we have the scroll?" Rik-Zi and Komodo froze, thinking.

"It was his idea." Rik-Zi said, pointing to Komodo. The dragon sighed.

"Change of plans then." He said. "You take us to the scroll and if you don't the only light this dog sees will be the light of the heavens!" Mei and Ichi exchanged glances.

"We told you we don't know where it is." Ichi said.

"You don't have to know." Rik-Zi said. "You just have to get it for us."

"Fine." Mei said. Ichi gave her a shocked look. "Just put Fu down."

"First we get the scroll." Komodo said. Mei bit her bottom lip.

"Here's an option: give me my sister or I'll vaporize you with my gun." Ichi said, aiming his gun at the two villains.

"You think you can shoot us without hitting your precious sister?" Komodo asked. Ichi growled.

"Ichi, violence is just going to get someone hurt." Mei warned. "Preferably, I would like Rik-Zi and Komodo to get hurt. But you can't hit them without hitting Fu." Knowing Mei was right, Ichi put the gun away.

When he did, something yellow and brown shot past like a bullet, grabbing Fu and diving into the bushes.

"What did you do?!" Ichi yelled.

"What did you do?" Rik-Zi asked Komodo.

"I didn't do anything!" Komodo said.

"Where's Fu?" Mei demanded.

"I'm right here."

Mei and Ichi turned to the right and saw Fu standing with a cheetah. He wore a black shirt, black trousers, and black boots. He a wrist launcher on each wrist, six combat knives, and he pulled out a pop out metal combat staff. A scar was on his cheek; three nasty scratches.

"Who are you?" Mei asked.

"I'll tell you after I win my battle." The cheetah said.

"_Your _battle?" Ichi asked. Before the cheetah could answer, another komodo dragon wearing a black and purple robes and had tattoos all over his body jumped out and tackled the cheetah. The komodo dragon and the cheetah engaged in a furious battle. The cheetah was using his staff and the komodo dragon was using his claws that seemed like swords. Fu gave Mei and Ichi a weird look.

"I don't know him." She said. Suddenly, Rik-Zi lunged and attacked Mei. Komodo attacked Ichi, and Fu joined her twin. It was a great battle in which everyone was beaten up. It didn't stop until the cheetah threw the komodo dragon into Komodo and both of them slammed into Rik-Zi. Then all three of them went flying into the bushes. Mei, Ichi, Fu, and the cheetah watched and winced as they heard them hit something hard.

"What is it with these rocks?!" Rik-Zi yelled.

"Well you crashed into me first!" the komodo dragon shouted.

"Would both of you shut up!" Komodo screamed.

The three of them ran off, leaving the others giving off weird looks.

"Well _that _was weird." Fu said.

"Indeed." Ichi agreed.

"Might I ask who you are?" Mei asked the cheetah.

"I am Zhan Fray." The cheetah introduced. "But everyone calls me Fray. That komodo dragon was Rollo Kio; Kio for short. My author, 082 Martian Scout, sent me to help you get the Dragon Scroll. Unfortunately, Kio wanted revenge on me, so 082 Martian Scout allowed him to come after me. I don't know what he was thinking. Kio wants to use the Dragon Scroll's power to destroy me."

"Well, thanks for saving my sister." Ichi said.

"Of course." Fray said. "But I have something better. I found it on my way here." Fray reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar scroll container.

"The Dragon Scroll!" Fu cried.

"I don't believe it!" Mei said. Fray handed her the scroll.

"Well, I say we head back to Black Raider and tell her the good news." Ichi said. The four of them started to walk back to the Jade Palace, where they celebrated their great victory.

Sike.

Not really.

Actually, they only walked three steps forward before an eagle swooped down and grabbed the scroll out of Mei's hands. The four warriors stared in shock as they watched the bird fly off.

"What in gods' name is going on?" Ichi asked.

"Well, we might as well go after the bird." Fray said. "Otherwise we'll never get the scroll." They sighed and sulked off.

A/N: Did you really think I'd end it like that? I need a lot more OCs to join before this story is over. So read and review and send in some OCs!


	4. Master Tiff

Chapter Three- Master Tiff

Fray, Ichi, Fu, and Mei followed the bird for a long time before they stopped at a high tree. At the top, the bird landed in a nest. Then it flew off again.

"Now how do we get the scroll?" Fray asked.

"We could climb the tree." Fu suggested.

"But what if that bird comes back?" Mei asked. "Besides, there could be babies up there, and if that bird sees us in her nest, she might think we're out to kill the kids."

"Well, we have to think of something." Ichi said.

Everyone sat down and started to think. A ways away, Kio, Komodo, and Rik-Zi were thinking of how to get the scroll down as well.

"I say we climb the stupid tree and get the scroll." Kio said. "It's not that hard."

"What about the bird?" Rik-Zi asked.

"Who cares?" Komodo asked as he rushed forward. Using his claws, he pulled himself up the tree. By the time Mei, Fu, Ichi, and Fray noticed, he was at the top. They thought that it was the end of the world.

But, here's what really happened-

Remember the eagle that took the scroll? It came back and pecked at Komodo until he fell, dropping the scroll. Fray reached for it, but Kio slammed into him. Rik-Zi grabbed the scroll instead.

"Say good bye to the Valley of Peace losers!" Rik-Zi yelled. Just before he could open the scroll case, a black and white streak shot by and grabbed the scroll.

"Po?" Ichi asked. But no, instead, it was a white tigress. She wore the same clothes Tigress wore, but a Chinese dragon was on her shirt. She had blue eyes and a scar on her left eye.

"Need a little help?" she asked as she came over.

"Thanks." Mei said. "Who are you?"

"Name's Master Tiff." The white tiger said. "My author, dinobot's girl, sent me in to help out."

"Oh, how pleasant." Komodo groaned as he got up from the bush he fell into. "Another cat to deal with."

"So, you want to help us beat these creeps?" Fu asked. Master Tiff smiled and nodded. The four of them attacked Komodo and Rik-Zi. Fray dealt with Kio. After a few minutes of vigorous fighting, there was suddenly a loud whistle. Everyone froze and turned to Ichi, who was the one who had whistled.

"While I enjoy this fight, we do have a problem." Ichi said. "Where's the Dragon Scroll?"

Everyone looked around, suddenly remembering. The scroll had been bouncing around during the battle.

"Tiff had it first." Fu said.

"But I gave it to you, Fu." Master Tiff said.

"I gave it to Ichi."

"Komodo took it from me."

"I gave it to Kio."

"Fray took it."

"I tossed it to Mei."

"Rik-Zi stole it."

Everyone turned to the salamander.

"Don't look at me." He said. "I don't know where it is. I dropped it and it disappeared."

"So, what do we do?" Fu asked.

"Someone's gotta find the scroll." Kio said.

"But where do we look?" Rik-Zi asked.

"Who cares?!" Komodo yelled, running away. Kio and Rik-Zi followed.

"Now what?" Ichi asked.

"The Dragon Scroll went somewhere." Mei said.

"I think I know where." Master Tiff said, pointing to the tree. Everyone looked and saw the following message-

_If you want the Dragon Scroll, good and evil must collide and fight. The winners shall receive._

"What does that mean?" Fu asked.

"And where is this battle supposed to be?" Fray asked. The tree shifted and formed a new message-

_The battle shall take place at the Jade Palace, in the arena where the Dragon Warrior was chosen. _

"To the palace?" Fu suggested.

"To the palace!" Mei cried. They ran off, determined to return the Dragon Scroll to its proper owner.

*****

Rik-Zi, Komodo, and Kio were only fifty feet away when a message appeared on a rock before them-

_You want the Dragon Scroll? Go to the Jade Palace arena where the fat panda was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior and fight Black Raider's army. Winners receive. Now go you chickens!_

"I ain't no chicken!" Rik-Zi yelled.

"Then let's get moving." Komodo said. They sprinted to the Jade Palace.

Mei, Fray, Master Tiff, Fu, and Ichi got there first, waiting for the evil trio. They arrived moments later, ready to fight.

"Time to end this." Mei declared.

"'Winners shall receive.'" Fray said. "We will defeat you and get the scroll."

"Not if we do it first." Rik-Zi said. They rushed forward. Mei and her friends charged.

_Should any of my new friends die, let me win so their deaths are not in vain. _Mei thought.

The two parties crashed, and the battle began

A/N: There will only be a few more chapters after this. But before I finish I need all who entered an OC to tell me this: if you were in a story, what would your avatar look like?


	5. Surprises In Store

Chapter Five- Surprises in Store

The fight was fierce, and it seemed like Mei's side was losing. Kio, Komodo, and Rik-Zi weren't backing down and were fighting roughly and dishonorably. Kio and Komodo were using their claws and venom, but nobody was getting bitten. Rik-Zi may be crazy, but he was tough. Mei and her friends kept getting tired; even Ichi and Fu's powers couldn't help. After a while, they found themselves back to back with Mei.

"We need back up." Fu said.

"But where?" Mei asked. "Who else could've seen those flyers?"

Then, Kio lunged, aiming for Fray's throat. The cheetah was already on the ground, bleeding from the swipe of Kio's claws earlier. Mei ran to help, getting between Fray and Kio.

Kio almost got her…..

……had a wolf not slammed into him.

The wolf was black furred with two red markings on his cheeks. He had a katana and a broadsword on his back. He wore ninja clothes (A/N: I hope you don't mind, crouchingninjahiddenwolf).

"Need some help?" he asked. "My name's Jen-shu. My author crouchingninjahiddenwolf sent me."

"Thanks." Mei said. "Let's go!" She helped Fray up and the battle resumed. Now, the fight was even fiercer, and everyone was split into groups. Kio was fighting Fray and Master Tiff; Komodo was fighting Jen-shu, Ichi, and Fu; Mei was fighting Rik-Zi. The battle was hard and both sides were equally matched. It went on for a long time.

Then, something happened.

Kio stabbed Master Tiff with his sword-like claws.

The white tigress disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone froze and stared at the spot that occupied the cat. A voice boomed out at them.

"Your friend is safe." It said. "Whoever is the last person standing is the winning side!" The fight went back on, now harder than ever. Mei was still a bit shaken by Master Tiff's disappearance, and she sensed that something wasn't right.

Who was that voice? Was finding the scroll really a mission or a game for someone else's entertainment?

The battle went on. Kio managed to make Fu disappear was well, but then Ichi got him while in a fit of rage. Fray then helped him and Jen-shu fight Komodo. But Komodo was strong, finishing off Fray and Ichi quickly. Mei was getting weak with grief. These OCs had become her friends, and now she was losing them.

But then, a stroke of luck.

Komodo tripped, and his stance faltered. Jen-shu managed to finish him off with a quick swipe of his katana. Then, the wolf joined Mei in her battle. They fought bravely, but Rik-Zi was still stronger, and he wiped out Jen-shu in the blink of an eye.

Now, it was one on one.

Mei, of Black Raider's army.

Rik-Zi, of his army.

The two of them engaged in combat.

Mei took out her fan and fought hard. She swiped at Rik-Zi's face; he jumped away. Rik-Zi kicked at her head; she blocked the blow. They continued on like that for a while. Mei's fighting was fueled with rage. She had been played, she knew it. Somebody was messing with her and the others. Po couldn't have lost the scroll; somebody took it and used it against them. Mei sliced with her metal fan, determined to win against Rik-Zi. She kicked, punched, swiped, and slashed. Mei roared as she landing a powerful roundhouse kick to Rik-Zi's face. The salamander went flying, and Mei moved in for the kill.

But she was blocked by a wall of energy.

Rik-Zi stood up and he and Mei stared at each other.

"_Now _I'm confused." Rik-Zi said. Suddenly, there was a bunch of shouting, and their comrades fell from the sky next to the warriors.

"This doesn't make sense." Fray said after they had untangled. "We fought for the scroll and something keeps stopping us."

"It _does _sound farfetched." Komodo said.

"I think we're being played." Mei said. "Somebody used the scroll against us and is probably watching us now, waiting for us to fight again.

"Close enough."

Everyone jumped and spun around.

Standing behind the group was Black Raider, Destiny, Narrisa, and Shifu. They were grinning mischievously.

"Excuse me?" Fu asked.

"It was all part of the plan." Shifu said.

"I'm _really _confused now." Mei said.

"Care to explain?" Narrisa asked Destiny.

"I think Black Raider should." Destiny said.

Black Raider chuckled. "Well, you see, I wanted to throw a little party for all my author friends on Fan fiction, but I couldn't figure out how to get you all together. So when Po lost the Dragon Scroll, I saw the perfect opportunity. Narrisa took the scroll before Po could get it. Then, I told Shifu of my plan."

"In return, I let her use the palace for her party." Shifu explained.

"Once I had the flyers out, Shifu, the Five and I prepared for the party." Black Raider continued. "I had Destiny and Narrisa keep you guys fighting so that I could have a bunch of authors and OCs come to my party."

"So you put us at each other's throats just so we could be invited to a party?" Jen-shu asked.

"Pretty much." Black Raider shrugged.

"That's so…." Fu started.

"Genius!" Ichi cried.

"Ridiculous." Kio retorted.

"Ridiculously genius." Fray said.

Black Raider laughed. "Come on. Your authors are waiting." Everyone followed the author into the palace and, sure enough, all the other authors that sent in OCs were there as well. Po, the Five, and Lin accompanied them. The party started, and everyone had a great time. Ichi and Fu ran and hugged klonoakazeno. Komodo and Rik-Zi stood sheepishly before mcgormanp. Zhan Fray and Rollo Kio talked with 082 Martian Scout. Master Tiff and her author, dinobot's girl, talked with Tigress and Viper. Jen-shu was congratulated by his author, crouchingninjahiddenwolf, for the great battle, even if he was beaten. They talked to Po and the rest of the Five about the battle. Even a few other authors were there that Black Raider was able to get a hold of, such as Red Panda Obsessor and The Geeky Brunette.

Mei walked up to Black Raider, who had been talking with Shifu and Lin. The lioness stood in front of her author and bowed.

"I'm sorry if I've failed you." Mei said. "I only wanted to please you."

"You please me all the time." Black Raider assured. "Simply because you are who I made you to be." Mei smiled and hugged her creator. "Now go have fun." Mei smiled and joined the others as Black Raider announced a soccer game. Though outnumbered, the teams were boys vs. girls. The game was pretty rough, and everyone had bumps, bruises, and a few cuts once the game was over.

I'm not saying who won.

But I'll give you a hint.

It wasn't the boys.

But it wasn't the girls either.

Think you got it?

A/N: Done! Great! No more OCs are needed! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
